Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 13 Skończmy te dwie gry, jako przegrani...
ślubu Obudziła mnie moja ulubiona piosenka...chwila. To na pewno nie jest budzik, rozpoznała bym te wkurwiającą melodyjkę z odległości 2 km. Wymacałam urządzenie, nie odrywając głowy od poduszki, po czym nacisnęłam słuchawkę i przyłożyłam do ucha...to był mój błąd. ~Do jasnej cholery!!! Gdzie ty jesteś?! Miałaś być u mnie jakieś 30 minut temu!!! -Przepraszam, ale z kim rozmawiam?- Spytałam spokojnie tym razem zachowując większy dystans między telefonem, a moim uchem, które teraz wręcz krwawiło od nadmiaru decybeli. ~To ja do kurwy nędzy!!! Victoria! -Aaaaa...no hej.- Powiedziałam zaspanym głosem, podnosząc się z mojego łóżka. ~"Hej?", "hej?!". Ja ci zaraz dam tu "hej!". Dziś jest mój wielki dzień, a moja druhna się spóźnia... -Acha...czekaj! Jaki wielki dzie...o kurwa!- Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie o czym mówi moja przyjaciółka. Zerwałam się z łóżka i porwałam z szafy pierwsze lepsze jeansy, do tego czarny T-shirt i turkusową bluzę.- Dobra ja kończę, narka! -Masz tu...(połączenie zakończone)- Rzuciłam telefon na stolik nocny i wzięłam czarną koronkową bieliznę. Szybko założyłam na siebie ubrania, uprzednio zdejmując piżamę. Chwyciłam telefon, który włożyłam do kieszeni bluzy i wyszłam z domu. Nie głowiłam się zamykaniem drzwi, bo mama miała dziś wolny dzień, uważam, że naprawdę na to zasłużyła. Pędząc do hotelu spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, na którym była godzina...10.12. Super. Miałam być najpóźniej na 9.30. Coś czuję, że nie do żyję do ceremonii...przynajmniej nie w jednym kawałku. Po kilku minutach stałam przed gustownym budynkiem. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę recepcji, a po chwili już wiedziałam, w którym pokoju jest zameldowana Vicki. Wbiegłam do pustej windy i nacisnęłam przycisk z liczbą "3". W tej chwili wiedziałam, że liczy się każda sekunda, więc pewnie domyślacie się jak wkurwiona byłam, jadąc wolnym tempem z cichutką muzyczką w tle. W końcu winda się zatrzymała, a ja po chwili stałam na przeciw drzwi do apartamentu. Raz kozie śmierć...czy jakoś tak. Chwyciłam klamkę i weszłam do środka. Mimo gwaru panującego w apartamencie hotelowym, po cichu zamknęłam drzwi. Zajrzałam z za ściany do jednego z pokoi, który okazał się salonem i istnym polem bitwy, a to wszystko nadzorowała zielonooka blondynka w bieliźnie. Gdy mnie zauważyła, na jej usta wkradł się uśmiech, ale po chwili zastąpiła go złość. Ciężkim krokiem podeszła do mnie i chwyciła za moje ramie, ciągnąc mnie ze sobą. Zaprowadziła mnie do sypialni, gdzie na łóżku leżały sukienki, w tym suknia ślubna, oraz (po drugiej stronie materaca) torebki i zdjęte codzienne ubrania. Victoria wskazała na nie, po czym odwróciła się w moją stronę. -Tam połóż swoje ubrania. Telefon, czy co tam masz zostaw na komodzie i poczekaj.- Gdy to powiedziała, wyszła z pomieszczenia, a ja na spokojnie zdjęłam swoje ciuchy. Po chwili stałam w samej bieliźnie, a do pokoju wkroczyła panna młoda i dwie inne kobiety w uniformach z walizkami w rękach. -Emmm...mam rozumieć, że one nas przygotują, tak? -One CIEBIE przygotują. Ja idę do salonu, tam za chwilę reszta ekipy się mną zajmie.- Mówiąc to wzięła krzesło z rogu pomieszczenia i postawiła przy komodzie.- Siadaj. Ta blondynka z kręconymi włosami to Lili, a szatynka z prostymi to Clara....także dziewczyny, powierzam w wasze sprawne rączki tą o to dzieweczkę, w nadziei iż zrobicie z niej istną sex-bombę.- Po tym zniknęła, a blondynka uśmiechnęła się do mnie. -Słyszałaś pannę młodą, wiesz jak mamy na imię, ale my nie znamy twojego imienia. -Jestem Marinette...- Mruknęłam siadając na krześle. -No dobra, a więc ja zajmę się twoim makijażem, natomiast Clara zajmie się fryzurą.- Odparła z uśmiechem, wskazując na szatynkę, która surowym wzrokiem spoglądała na moje włosy. -Lili...myślę, że mogę być pierwsza. Nie będę nic pleść, bo nasza podopieczna ma za krótkie włosy...wyprostuję włosy, trochę dodam objętości i zrobię artystyczny nieład. Nie potrwa to długo.- Blondynka tylko skinęła głową, a Clara otworzyła walizkę i wyjęła potrzebne rzeczy. W międzyczasie jakaś dziewczyna wbiegła i wzięła suknię dla Vicki, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami uśmiechając się do nas i pokazując dłonie z kciukami w górę. Po kilku minutach byłam prawie gotowa. Dziewczyny pomogły mi założyć sukienkę i wygrzebały ze sterty ubrań kopertówkę pasującą kolorem do sukienki, do tego jeszcze buty i mogłam iść na ślub! Wyszłyśmy z pomieszczenia i pokierowałyśmy się do salonu. Naszym oczom ukazała się gotowa panna młoda. Jedna z makijażystek robiła jej ostatnie poprawki. (wygląd Marinette-1, Victoria-2) thumb|Marinette thumb|Victoria Gdy kobieta skończyła, blondynka odwróciła się w moją stronę i w trzech susach znalazła się przy mnie Gdy kobieta skończyła, blondynka odwróciła się w moją stronę i w trzech susach znalazła się przy mnie...i to w sukni...i szpilkach....szacun! Złapała moje policzki, uważając na makijaż. -No nie...Marinette, wyglądasz jak księżniczka!!!- Zapiszczała radośnie, przytulając mnie. Ba! Ona mnie ściskała!!! -Proszę, Vick. Ta suknia skutecznie mi zmniejsza cycki, nie musisz jej pomagać.- Wydusiłam z siebie, gdy brakowało mi powietrza. Zielonooka momentalnie się ode mnie odwróciła i spojrzała krytycznym wzrokiem na idealnie opinającą mi klatkę piersiową, sukienkę. Po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się na pięcie. -Cóż...dla piękna trzeba się poświęcić, a w tej delikatnej sukience wyglądasz cudownie.- Od razu mi przeszło przez myśl, że taka nie jestem, ale wolałam to zatrzymać dla siebie. -Tak...jasne.- Mruknęłam pod nosem, natomiast blondynka puściła to mimo uszu. Złapała za mój nadgarstek i pociągnęła w inną część mieszkania. -Przedstawię ci pozostałą 2 druhen i moją świadkową, potem wychodzimy i jedziemy do kościoła. Jakby co, na sali druhny mają miejsca przy rodzicach pary młodej, wiesz, główny stół. Znajdziesz swoje miejsce dzięki kartce, ale tłumaczę ci to na wszelki wypadek...- W międzyczasie jak prowadziła mnie do dziewczyn, które miałam poznać, tłumaczyła mi różne szczegóły i rzeczy, które pomogą mi odnaleźć się w roli druhny. Po kilku sekundach, Vicki bez wahania otworzyła jedne z drzwi, które jak się później okazało, prowadziły do łazienki...dużej łazienki. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się trzy dziewczyny w sukienkach...musiały je wziąć, gdy poszłam do Victorii i przez to się minęłyśmy. Wraz z naszym wejściem trzy pary oczu skierowały się w naszą stronę. Victoria podeszła bliżej i ruchem ręki wskazała na mnie. A ja co? Rzecz jasna stałam jak kołek, przerzucając wzrok i zmieniając obiekt chwilowego zainteresowania. Raz panna młoda, a raz któraś z dziewczyn. -To jest Marinette Dupain-Cheng, trzecia druhna i moja stara przyjaciółka.- Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do mnie, a ja wymruczałam ciche "cześć" i uniosłam kącik pomalowanych ust. -Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Madison Vapeur i jestem świadkową, tej tu...no i z zawodu piosenkarką Country.- Odparła z uśmiechem wysoka...przynajmniej wyższa ode mnie, dziewczyna z kasztanowym odcieniem włosów i takim samym odcieniem włosów. Przy końcówce zdania podała mi dłoń, którą uścisnęłam. Następna podbiegła do mnie szarooka blondynka...kolejna z nadnaturalnymi możliwościami biegania w butach szatana. Ja ledwo chodzę....stąd wiem, że będę musiała uważać z alkoholem. -Hejka! Jestem Laurien Miral, a tamta ciemna blondynka z kręconymi włosami....- Mówiąc to wskazała na trzecią dziewczynę, która patrzyła na jej zachowanie, wręcz z politowaniem. Gdy jej wzrok skierował się na mnie skinęła głową z minimalnym uśmiechem, na powitanie. Odpowiedziałam tym samym i wróciłam wzrokiem do blondynki.-...to moja siostra Brittany. -Mi też miło was poznać.- Wydukałam gdy pełna entuzjazmu Laurien mnie przytuliła. Niepewnie ją objęłam, natomiast w tym czasie Victoria wyminęła mnie i wyszła z pomieszczenia, szepcząc ciche "to ja zostawiam cię z dziewczynami". Mimo, że postawiła mnie w niekomfortowej sytuacji, to przecież doskonale wiadomo, że dziś jej dzień i musi upilnować reszty, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Po niecałej godzinie opuściłyśmy hotel i przeniosłyśmy się do czarnych limuzyn. Vicki jechała z siedzącym już tam Dion'em wprost do kościoła...my w sumie też, tyle, że ze świadkiem i drużbami. Weszłyśmy tylnymi drzwiami i usiadłyśmy na przeciw czwórce mężczyzn w garniturach. Domyśliłam się, że ten jeden, co miał nieco inny od reszty, jest świadkiem. W końcu Madison miała zupełnie inną sukienkę od nas, druhen. Kilka minut później wiedziałam, że Kevin, świadek, to również od niedawna mąż Madi. Poza tym, był jeszcze Wiktor, który idealnie dogadywał się z Britt, Aaron wygłupiający się z Laurien...ale nikt jakoś nie chciał im przerywać. Mi więc został piwnooki blondyn- Damien. W końcu auto się zatrzymało i mogliśmy wysiąść, oczywiście pod jedną z Paryskich kaplic. We trzy chwyciłyśmy kawałki welonu Victorii, bo swoją drogą był tak długi, że ciągnął się z pięć metrów po podłodze. W międzyczasie Dion i reszta mężczyzn, wszedł do środka i czekał na pannę młodą przed ołtarzem. Gdy tylko zabrzmiała muzyka, skierowałyśmy się do budynku. Miałyśmy idealne "miejsca", by słuchać tych wszystkich szeptów komplementujących nasz ubiór i wygląd...ja jednak miałam wrażenie, że zielonookiej to nie obchodzi. W końcu doszłyśmy i puściłyśmy materiał, po czym zajęłyśmy swoje miejsca...teraz tylko dotrwać do końca. Adrien Wreszcie ceremonia się skończyła, co prawda...przybyłem trochę spóźniony, ale jestem. Szkoda, że sam... Wszyscy już wychodzili z kościoła, tak jak zrobiła to para młoda, która teraz czekała na życzenia. Po chwili stałem w kolejce i wychylając się, patrzyłem jak świadkowie i reszta "ekipy ślubnej" składa życzenia parze młodej. Po chwili jednak moją uwagę przykuły granatowe, niemal, że czarne włosy. Gdy tylko kobieta odeszła, a ja wreszcie mogłem zobaczyć jej twarz, moje oczy rozszerzyły się kilkukrotnie... -Marinette...- Szepnąłem i natychmiast schowałem się za stojącym przede mną facetem, tylko po to, aby mnie nie zauważyła. Stał tam starając się powstrzymać łzy wzruszenia, które kręciły jej się w oczach...widziałem to. Mimo, że nie stałem za blisko, widziałem każdy szczegół. To jak jej podniesione i wymodelowane przez fryzjerkę włosy, raz po raz dawały się ponieść podmuchom jesiennego wiatru. To jak jej pomalowane błyszczykiem, malinowe usta zaciskają się w wąską linię, by wspomóc wewnętrzną tamę, która powstrzymuje łzy. To jak pociera ramiona, wraz z drugą dziewczyną, pewnej blondynce, która teraz wręcz zalewała się łzami i przyjmowała chusteczki od tej drugiej dziewczyny. Widziałem jej gęsią skórkę, na którą niestety nic nie mogłem zaradzić. Widziałem też jakiegoś blond fagasa, który dał jej swoją marynarkę, a ona odpowiedziała pół uśmiechem!!! Nie mogłem już dłużej rozmyślać, bo przyszła moja kolej. Wymusiłem uśmiech i złożyłem życzenia, odbierając czekoldkę-upominek, którą prawie zgniotłem w drodze do samochodu. Rzuciłem ją na przednie siedzenie i odpaliłem silnik. Zacisnąłem dłonie na kierownicy i po chwili włączyłem się do ruchu, wpychając w sznur samochodów. Włączyłem stacje, na której teraz leciały piosenki Jagged'a Stone'a, ale nawet to nie pomogło zmniejszyć mieszanki złości i zazdrości, która mnie pożerała od środka. Spojrzałem kątem oka na słodki kawałek zawinięty sreberkiem z wygrawerowanymi podziękowaniami, a po chwili zastanawiania chwyciłem go i odpakowałem jedną ręką nie dbając o to gdzie spadło opakowanie. Wepchnąłem, nawet dobrą, czekoladkę do ust i ponownie całą swoją uwagę poświęciłem drodze. Za chwilę będę na sali, wraz z Mari. Mam tego dość, jej dziecinnego zachowania. Rozumiem, nie potrafi mi zaufać....ale ona nawet nie próbuje! Dziś to zakończę. -To koniec Mari, skończymy te dwie gry, jako przegrani.- Mruknąłem do siebie i uśmiechnąłem się chytrze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach